1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information storing apparatus storing thereon information. More particularly, the present invention relates to an information storing apparatus for setting access level for information for a person other than the owner of the apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A plurality of cards, such as an ATM card, a credit card, and a patient's registration card of a medical institution, are retained by a person. Research and development for integrating the cards into an IC card has been undertaken recently. (Cf. Seiichi Ido (ed.), “IC card information distribution platform, key technology of the 21st century information society”, The Telecommunication Association, May 10, 2001).
The integrated IC card stores personal information. In this case, in order to provide protection of privacy of the IC card, it is necessary to set the access level for the personal information for the requester. Furthermore, it is necessary to prevent impersonation for acquiring the personal information.